Mecha & Logan (Remastered edition)
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Logan, an average teen dealing with average things. Is taken to a world along with his newly acquired girlfriend Jane, and must save her from the clutchs of his inter-dimensional abductor. and prevent the invasion of his world.


**HEEEEEEEEY! If you were a fan if Mecha & Logan then welcome back, since you you remembered how good I was back in that time you could only imagine how I have improved over the years. I am so excited to bring this back that my brain is going to explode with ideas, now one problem I found is there wasn't really enough story progression and more 'I should do this because it is cool'. This ain't going to be a problem anymore as I know how to make my story progress smoothly now as well as balance all the OC's parts. Now just so you know the OC's positions have already been used up so don't spam the comments with OC descriptions, somewhere down the road there might be room for them. Now time for the fun to commence hence forth, the return... OF MECHA & LOGAN! **

Logan got out of bed and looked around. He saw nothing other then darkness. Why one might ask is because his blinds in his room have been shut so the early morning sun wouldn't wake him up. He still in his boxer shorts came up to the shades and pulled on the string which raised them. The light blinded him for a second, he closed his eyes sharply and slowly opened them back up. "damn sunlight." He said. He then smiled at his unnecessary swear. "I need to stop swearing." He said. "After all I am only seventeen." He said remembering his mother telling him to not swear even when his younger sister wasn't around.

He scratched his chest as the hairs on the centre of his chest itched, his chest was not hairy. But hair grew as part of puberty that began about three years ago.

He stepped over to his closet and opened the folding doors to get some clothing to wear. Least of his worries was to pick something out as he seemed to have a sixth sense in what works and what doesn't. He grabbed a hold of some blue jeans along with a white t-shirt along with some white socks with grey heels and toes that had stripes that were also grey.

He looked at his one and only fedora. He had always meant to buy some more fedora's as he considered them one of the best hats and of the very, very few kinds of things he would put on his head. But seeing how he thought that just one fedora had plenty of style in it and other colours would only add to his selection of outfits marginally, it was not a priority to him.

"Meh, where did those awesome hats come from anyways? Awesome city I assume." He said grinning.

He put on his clothing quickly and placed this fedora on his head and made his way down stairs. "Everything is Awesome." He said not singing but in a tempo that matched the song, he said it a lower key. "You know? Everything could be cool if you were part of a team." He said 'could' more in the fashion of a question. He chuckled a little at his own lame approach to mocking the song. "You never know though..." He said.

"Logan breakfast is served." Said his mother. "Sister!" He called up the stairs. "What!?" She called back. "Din- I mean breakfast is served, mother f-" He stopped his quoting of something he heard on the internet and changed it to something more G rated. "Ffffffffu- flipper!" He said looking to his mother who frowned slightly. "What? I'm trying." He said smirking uncontrollably. "Try harder." She said walking back to the kitchen.

Logan came to the table with no regret for what almost happened looking to his eggs (which were not green), bacon, potato patties and sausages or 'sassies' as he called them with his sister around. The term was coined more by Logan then his sister since she disliked them and was also very sassy here and there, since then it was something used to taunt her when ever the mentioning of sausages came up as being part of a meal.

He sat down and began to chow down on his food eating his eggs first. His sister soon joined him as did his mother, her partner however had already left for work earlier. Logans father was no where to be found for the last three years of his life, he more or less just called Logan on his cell phone to chat with him for a minute or two.

As he ate he looked out the window seeing the city around him. Being in the city was something he didn't care to much for considering he enjoyed the country life more in comparison to the bustle and 'everyone to themselves' spirit of the city. Moving from the country was difficult for him not as for moving all his things in a material sense, but in more of a emotion. Leaving behind his reputation was hard and his friends even harder. He had made a name for himself and now no longer had one even after entering his final year of high school after two years of trying to make a name for himself. The amount of campfires he had with his friends was the same amount of smores he had with them, countless.

The streets buzzed with activity of many sorts, it was a lively city he lived in. Maybe too lively since the streets were jammed packed with cars as well as people who were either trying to go somewhere or trying to find someone. It was busy in these streets, but this was typical for seven in the morning.

Logan turned his attention back to the breakfast before him, it was heavy on the grease making any normal dietary trainer have a heart attack at the sight. Regardless of how much was put on his plate he ate it in a quick time and just like any day he finished what was on his plate first.

Afterwards he did the dishes listening to the radio.

"So far more and more disappearance are happening world wide with what first seemed like to be no pattern in particular other then two people at once, that was until after the third disappearance that happened in Afghanistan that it was found that most obductees are couples. Why this illusive group of people who appear to be more illusive and hard to put a finger then the fabled Illuminati are taking couples are not known. Most point fingers to terrorists groups such as ISSIS. How ever they had never done anything as such to show a message. Others point to the Taliban, but the Taliban normally take 'credit' for their acts of terrorism, and have yet to make a claim. The Big question still remains. Who are taken couples? Are they doing it as a message?"

Afterwards he hurried on out the door with his school bag and headed on to school. School where he was not a very far distance, in fact he only had to walk a block and he'd be at school.

 _Now looking at it I can see why mom stuffs my gob and/or face..._

His walk would take him about half an hour but half an hour of walking on such a young adult who never really does exercise or take an interest in any form of strenuous activity other then his part time job moving things at a nearby cos-co as well as his summer job as a 'worker' at McD's, made it feel more like a three hour walk.

 _'Worker' because I don't just do cashier, I also clean the crap off the floor and prepare your Big macs and chicken Mcnuggets... In that order._

"Hey Logan."

He turned his head around to see Jane, his friend he made pretty much when he started school in the area. Now one could say she was a stereotypical girly-girl, glitter and sunshine, rainbows and unicorns. Well only a few things of that statement would be true. The rainbows and unicorns part was true, but not in a personality way, well he wasn't entirely sure about that since was was somewhat excitable. Stereotypical certainly didn't belong here as well as glitter. Sure she still had the standard girly things, like caring about her hair but she cared about other things like video games, not as much as he did but enough to be involved in his gaming conversations. She was certainly a ray of sunshine to Logan being as kind as ever to him and being a good friend.

She wore some leggings that beard a resemblance to jeans with pockets. It did in fact have pockets but had a fabric that were form fitting typical to the clothing they were. Her form was something he was into as he enjoyed looking at her legs. She had either picked up on that by now by the way he kept looking to her from time to time and had been deciding for quite sometime if she liked him or not. Or she was oblivious to the entire thing.

She wore a dark red t-shirt that had a hue resemblance to that of black cherries, only with a little less black and a little more red. Her hair was let down, he considered her hair to be pretty given its reflective qualities and curly look and bright blond hair. Maybe he watched too much Spike TV or seen too much pornographic material to like blond.

"Hey Jane..." He said as she caught up to him. "Sup?" He said raising his head up. "Girl you lookin' fiiiine." She said finishing it, it seemed like a back and forth thing between the two of them to use as many memes as possible in a conversation unless they were really talking about something. He chuckled at her choice.

"Mom get the camera. Jane started it first today." He said smiling.

"How are you doing today anyways?" She asked looking to him as they walked.

She stood not too far below his head but enough so if they were to stand right next to each other she would have to tilt her head backwards a little to look at his face.

"Oh just fine, nice morning."

"Yeah, weather is going to be garbage later though."

"How garbage?" He asked looking to the trees.

"It will rain."

He looked at the trees for a moment noticing something. The trees he looked at had nothing special in particular, they were just oak trees placed along the grass of the road to give the streets a natural feel. One in particular however he noticed something quite peculiar in one of them. In between the leaves and the branches he noticed the quick flash of a green light, it happened so fast that he couldn't tell if it was a strobe light someone had set up, or maybe something else.

It did not activate again whatever it was and he walked by it without any real concern, he did hear a party out in this direction last night and considered that it was probably left over from the night of fun times this house had.

"How was the party their?" Asked Logan pointing to the house which the tree was in front of.

"What party?" She said looking to him a little confused.

"That house must have had a party, I seen a green strobe light I think in the tree on the side of the road there in the tree."

She looked up at the tree which the light quick light was absent.

"I don't think theirs a strobe light." She grinned thinking of something silly. He liked to see her smile, making him smile all goofy-like.

"What?"

"Maybe it was..." She lifted her hands in the air and with an almost Dracula-ish voice. "A chaaangeling!"

He chuckled at the mentioning of the insectiod creatures.

"Really? You are going to go on about that show again?"

"Hey, it's not 'that show'. It's Friendship is Magic."

"Yeah whatever. How did you even get into that kids show again?"

"I think you mean how did _I_ get you into that kids show."

"..."

He had managed to forget he was getting into the show considering he was half-way a man child and a serious dude. He did enjoy the fantasy idea behind the show with magic and the way it was portrayed. Not to mention the integration of humanity objects in a world where magic is supposed to rule supreme and ponies who shouldn't physically be able to use certain items, likes scissors, or a mallet. All of which they use magic for but have the unnecessary part like a handle or a hole for fingers.

He took a liking to the character of Twilight for her approach to everything in her life in a smart well planned manner, where as the rest of her friends could not. Of coarse this was in fact the normal in his eyes make up for a character that leads her group, or in this case herd. In addition was her apparent ability to perform most magic and her usage of it through out her adventures with her friends.

"Right..." He rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "Forgot."

"You know there's nothing wrong with being a brony right?"

"I am not even sure I am a brony, I may just watch the show cause you keep bringing me over when you say we are going to pay some AW and you have me watch like an hour and a half of it."

"Yeah cause I wanna see you like it."

"I do, I just would rather you say on the phone..." He attempted to mimic her voice. "Hey do you want come come and watch some My Little Pony with me for an hour and a half and then play some Advance Wafar?" He went back to his normal voice. "You know I probably would still say yes."

The corner of her mouth raised slightly at his playful mocking of her voice.

"Fine then, just remember to turn your smart phone off speaker, since you have it set up to always do that."

"Not my fault my grandpa always calls my phone thinking its the family phone. He calls every week."

"Yeah not like my grand father, can't even figure out how to use the screen of a phone if it doesn't press in at his fingers."

"Excuse me you two."

Logan turned his head as well as Jane to a full grown woman, who appeared to be a business woman of some sort. There was no identification on her suit to say her name or what she did, just a plain old business suit that had instead of a red tie that would normally be in the place of the chest of the suit, there was a green tie. Not to mention this womans eyes were jade green and had her hair dyed green. Her eye lids appeared to be given a paint of some sort of blue, a little brighter then just the colour blue though.

"What was the name of that thing you mentioned earlier?"

Logan was a little cautious considering the kind of people that could be met in a city, sure there were good people but there were really, really bad people. A lot of which he knew existed in the city he lived in, a red flag was raised since she was within two steps of them and looked at them almost intently. However Jane didn't seem to recognize the stranger danger and answered.

"A changeling, they are pony-like insects of a cartoon place called Equestria."

She nodded. "Equestria? Is this place full of... Ponies?"

"Yeah, You should probably check out My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic if you want to know more though."

Logan although he didn't work out, he did have a fair set of arms and could just lift a full grown person. He had also payed very good attention to Kung Pow movies, and practised a few moves so he could probably take her down if she didn't have any weapons, but seeing how this woman had came up to them closely without any hint of concern she more then likely had some form of personal weaponry.

"Is this a... Book?"

"N-no, it's a TV show. Created by Hasbro." She said now beginning to sense the same level of creepiness as Logan.

"Hey uh... b-back off." Said Logan nervously.

"Excuse me?" She said opening her eyes up a bit.

"You do realize you can't just approach two adolescents in the streets you don't know and think that's okay to talk to them right?" Jane said considering taking a defensive stance.

The woman scratched her head with her light green polished finger nails thinking it over.

"Oh right, my bad... I apologize. I just heard you two discussing this and it for some reason unknown to me, became a very interesting thing to investigate I mean... Learn about."

"Look, nice to meet you too and all but we do go to school."

Logan pulled out his phone to check the time and classes were going to begin in about half an hour, and he still had a ways to go.

"We are going to be late!" He said concerned.

"Well hurry along then, a proper education in your hooves will take you to many places."

Logan was to concerned to notice the oddness in her words. Jane however seemed to notice as she said. "Wait... Hooves?"

"Jane! If we jog we can make it in time, come on!" He said further ahead.

Jane took off probably considering it would be better to think about it later and focus on getting to school on time.

After reaching school, they only had about five minutes to collect their books for the day. Not to mention get to class. Before the two parted away however Jane quickly said as they went through the second door.

"I want to talk to you later about something important, meet me at lunch okay?"

"Sure thing."

...

The digital clock to initiate lunch could never change in time. Not that he didn't enjoy gym and playing dodge ball, without having to worry about hitting the person below the head. He changed out of his gym clothing and back into his day outfit.

When he left the gym and made his way to the locker he found that Jane was waiting for him at his locker. She didn't have her lunch with her however.

She looked at him, she seemed slightly... nervous about something. Seeing this he asked.

"You okay? You didn't forget your lunch or something and got something really good?"

"No it's not that... C-can we go off school for lunch?"

"Wait... do you mean like, at the nearby DQ? I do have a lunch you know." He said opening up his locker still looking to her.

"Yeah, something like that..." She said looking away.

Logan knew something was up, he knew it must have been something more serious then just going to a fast food place looking at how nervous she was. He had only seen her nervous as she was now once. Which was when he went to the beach with her and her friend and she seemed a nervous coming out with a two piece and not a one piece.

"Well... I could eat it later. Meh, I got like thirty bucks. Mind chipping in?" He asked.

"Making a girl pay for her meal? Not much of a gentleman are you?" She said smirking.

"Whatever. Gawd." He said 'gawd' like Napoleon Dynamite.

"Unless you want to eat my lunch... Which is..."

He looked into his paper bag.

"A sliced ham, mayonnaise and lettuce sandwich. An apple along with a orange juice box and a Swiss roll... Chocolate filled."

"Sounds like you have quite the healthy lunch." She said making a little conversation.

"Not much use in eating healthy if we keep going to places like DQ."

He closed his locker and with her at his side walked out of the school. During the lunch period students of his school were allowed to leave but had to return when the lunch period was over, otherwise they are considered late for class.

As they walked down the street she looked at him and asked.

"Did you notice how that Lady spoke earlier today?"

"That and how she seemed so interested in the mentioning of the ponies?"

"Yeah she sounded all. Higher classed or something."

"Well the woman wore a suit Jane."

"I know that..." She said bringing her right hand to her chin. "It's just, the people who are all higher class out here aren't really high class speakers. Like yo' moma."

She was right about that, his mother didn't exactly handle her words like a proper business person should. So is pretty much all of the business people of the city he lived in.

"That and she seemed a little green. I mean everywhere other then her skin and eyelids though." Pointed out Logan.

She opened her eyes as if to realize something then she quietly said to herself. "No that's stupid."

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, she looked a lot like a certain character in the show."

"Did she look like any thing close to a horse let alone a pony?" He said a little confused on her logic.

"Well, its just... Odd how she said hooves instead of hands."

"You probably just heard her wrong, you might be thinking too much about the multi-coloured horses." He said smacking the back of her shoulder friendly.

"Y-yeah... maybe."

"Come on, it was probably just some new person in town looking to..." He said next like an old man. "Get with the fresh folks, as they say."

She giggled at his impersonation.

"Yeah... Maybe it is time I start watching less of the show, what with season five over now I just need to finish up on it and then I think I'll be good. There is something else I do want to talk to you about though." She started.

"Yeah what is it? You wanna hang out this weekend or something?"

"Oh... Yeah sure." She said avoiding his eyes.

"But... That's not it."

"Oh... Well what?" He could tell this was what was the serious considering her voice sounded somewhat nervous, which she was never most of the time.

"We've been friends for a while."

"Like three years." He added looking to her.

"Yeah, but I was curious... Did you... Want be friends?"

"Aren't we?" He said now curious what she was talking about.

"Oh wait I didn't word that correctly." She said gaining a tiny bit in red on her face.

"Hold on a second." He said stopping.

"Are you..."

She seemed to gain a little more in redness bubbling slowly in insecurity.

"Are you... saying you don't want to be friends?" He said feeling concerned. He didn't want to lose his one of few friend.

"No! Well... yes but not like-"

"I... See, was it something your friends said about me?" He said turning away.

"No I don't mean I don't want to be friends with you." She quickly said putting her hand on his shoulder trying to ease him.

There was a moment of silence as their eyes met. "Then what?" He asked. "I just... want to know... Do you... Like me?"

Now he understood why she was completely nervous. The fact that she tried to look casual unlike her regular My Little Pony t-shirts or colourful wardrobe. She wore something that looked good in the eyes of him, because she _wanted_ to look good for him.

The sudden realization brought the words out. "I do, do you like me?" He asked.

"You mean... like a friend?"

"Is that what this talk is about?" He asked now becoming a bit confused.

"N-no, its about being the... other kind of friend." She said awkwardly.

 _Teh other kind of friend? What are you talking abo-. Oh right..._

"Uhhh, wait. You want to do this as a..."

"Date..." She finished still looking away.

He grinned and after a few seconds he wrapped his arm around her back and tried to get her attention.

"Hey, I'm all for it..." She looked to him a little surprised.

"We like a lot of things and I like you. So lets go have our first date." He said.

After a few seconds of silence he waited to hear what she would say, or what she would do since they had stopped and she was looking at him probably thinking heavily thinking it over in her head. Only instead of saying something she just brought her lips up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Okay... and when we hang out next time you want to watch some FIM with me?"

He felt a little dizzy being kissed for the first time in his life and it being so on his lips. He didn't really hear what she said but he did hear a question being asked so he said.

"Yes... Lets do that."

They were crossing the streets when Jane must have realized something big and when they finished crossing and went into an empty brightly lit ally she said.

"Logan, she sounded just like whats her name in FIM too."

"What Celesita?"

"No another person, like a villain."

"Cryisalis?"

"No... My name is pronounced Chrysalis."

Logan jumped forward at the sound of the ladies voice again and onto his belly. "Ow! Balls, big round bounce balls that bounce up and down on the ground!" He said trying to get up.

Jane screamed as her arm was grabbed onto. The women grinned. Logan got up and said quickly after he punched her arm making her let go. "Screw off lady! I'll call the cops if I have too." He said threating. She chuckled.

"That wont be necessary."

Her hand lifted up from her left and it set alight in green flames. Her eyes reflected the colour of the flames.

"Wo we..." He said backing up with his hands behind him shielding Jane. He never seen anything like it before, no magician he had ever heard of had set their own hand on fire especially in a colour of green. She grinned looking at his fear.

"You two will make a fine addition to my others for food."

"Food? What the hell are you talking about? Are you a cannibal!?"

"You are wrong, we do not eat flesh. We feed on something more powerful then the meat of others."

"We?"

Her index finger flicked. A ring of green flames from seemingly out of know where and surrounded them, the sound of its ignition was quiet. Logan could feel his head becoming clouded.

"What are you?"

He heard her laugh evilly before he passed out after sub coming to some sort of

"The question is not what but who. Which is... Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Now to open the portal back."

 **BOO YAKA SHAW! How was that? Leave a comment, I looked at it in comparison to my older stuff and I gotta say this does feel a bit better then my first chapter the second time around. I don't know it does feel like first chapters are easy but then going from it can be somewhat difficult, also the second chapter will be worked on it's just not going to be released on a weekly bases. I will however try to get it out at a regular pace.**


End file.
